starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
КК-5052
КК-5052 или Блай — клон-коммандер времён Войн клонов. Блай был командиром знаменитого «Звёздного Корпуса», прикомандированного к генералу Эйле Секуре. Беспощадный воин в бою, Блай безмерно уважал своего генерала-джедая. Он был с ней на экзотическом мире Фелуции, когда получил Приказ 66. Высший приказ, исходящий от Верховного Канцлера на Корусканте, объявлял джедаев предателями и врагами государства. Демонстрируя непоколебимую верность Республике, Блай со своими солдатами подняли винтовки и открыли огонь в своего командира, хладнокровно расстреляв ничего не подозревающего джедая. Биография Блай происходил из первого поколения коммандеров-клонов, обученных бойцом ЭРК (элитный республиканский коммандос) Альфой-17. Бойцы ЭРК были специально выведенным видом клонов, более независимым и менее покорными, чем стандартный солдат. Обучающая программа Альфы делала упор на независимость и нестандартное мышление. thumb|left|150px|Блай в боевой броне Фазы II. Хотя клоны-коммандеры показывали большее творчество и индвидуальность благодаря этой программе, Блай оставался продуктом искусственного воспитания, и его тренировка сделала его необычно преданным Республике. Блай и его 327-й Звездный Корпус служили с Секурой на миссиях, которые заносили их на Квелл, Маридун, Альзок III, Флоррум, Новый Холстис, Хоногр, Анзат и Салекумай. Постоянные переназначения иногда мешали ощущению завершенности — черта, характерная для Блая, и разделяемая Эйлой. Блай предпочитал заканчивать миссии, которые начинал, но тем не менее послушно следовал приказам отбыть туда, куда его звал долг. thumb|174px|Спарринг Блая и Эйлы Секуры На Хоногре Блай и Секура должны были найти КНП (комплект научных приборов), в котором подробно был описан состав химиката, уничтожавшего местную растительность после крушения на планету сепаратистского крейсера. Аборигены Хоногра, смертоносные ногри, вынесли КНП из обломков крейсера и спрятали его в древнем храме на планете. На ней же Блай и Эйла обнаружили Квинлана Воса, который тоже разыскивал КНП. Блаю было тяжело работать с вероломным Восом. Тем не менее, он следовал приказам Секуры поддерживать перемирие, размышляя над своими опасениями и выполняя приказы дословно. Когда КНП уже был найден, Вос напал на Секуру, утверждая, что ему нужен КНП, чтобы отдать его графу Дуку и таким образом войти в его доверие. И, когда казалось, что Вос уже убьёт Секуру, вовремя подоспел Блай, с самого начала подозревавший Воса. Он ранил джедая-отступника, но тот сумел сбежать. Но самая главная цель, КНП, была достигнута. Блай и Секура успешно выполнили свою миссию. thumb|left|250px|Блай на борту крейсера типа «Консульский» Вскоре после миссии на Хоногре Блай и Секура снова работали с уже вернувшимся на сторону Республики Восом в Осаде Салукемая. Когда ход боевых действий стал меняться в пользу Республики, Секуру и Блая отправили со спасательной миссией на Фелуцию прежде, чем они смогли закончить свою миссию на Салукемае. В операции на Фелуции к ним также присоединился падаван Экрия. thumb|right|150px|Блай на Эндоре Начальной целью Блая и Секуры на Фелуции был арест руководителя Коммерческой Гильдии, Шу Май. Но Шу Май давно покинула планету и была переведена генералом Гривусом на Мустафар. Тогда Секура и ее Звездный Корпус решили освободить команду джедаев из Сепаратистской тюрьмы. Освободив пленников — джедая Зондера и Баррисс Оффи — они отправились на следующую миссию, чтобы остановить коварный план Коммерческой Гильдии отравить планету Фелуцию в случае потери этого мира. Усилия Эйлы остановить распространение токсинов через водный бассейн Фелуции после захвата водосборных станций стало ее последним заданием. Именно тогда Блай получил Приказ 66 и открыл огонь по джедаю, с которым верно служил всю войну. thumb|left|240px|Блай стреляет в Эйлу Секуру После казни Секуры бойцы Блая не смогли разыскать трёх других джедаев, которые сражались на Фелуции: Зондера, Экрию и Дрейка Ло'гаана. Через несколько месяцев Дарт Вейдер предоставил Блаю возможность убить Экрию и Ло'гаана. На Тепаси коммандер застрелил обоих выживших джедаев, и хотя он посчитал их мёртвыми, в действительности Блай и остальные имперцы стали жертвами ловкой инсценировки. За кулисами thumb|150px|Блай во времена Империи. Коммандер Блай впервые появился в комиксе «Звёздные войны. Республика 65: Демонстрация Силы, часть 1», где показан его краткий разговор с Эйлой Секурой. Позднее он появился в качестве главного персонажа в комиксе «Звёздные войны. Республика 68: Доспехи», в котором повествование ведётся от лица Блая. Первоначально у цифровой модели Блая были красные отметки, но потом их поменяли на жёлтые, чтобы они лучше подходили среде Фелуции. Изображения красного Блая были опубликованы и стали основой для фигурки Hasbro, хотя клон с такими точно отметками не показывался в Эпизоде III. Появления * * Войны клонов: Головоломка * * thumb|200px * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes * Войны клонов: Охота на охотников, часть 1 * Республиканские коммандос: Истинное лицо * Звёздные войны. Республика 65: Демонстрация Силы, часть 1 * Звёздные войны. Республика 68: Доспехи * * Звёздные войны. Республика: Осада Салукемая * Star Wars: Battle for the Republic * Reversal of Fortune * Star Wars: Battlefront II * Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов / comic * Evasive Action: End Game Источники * * Dressing a Galaxy: The Costumes of Star Wars * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история * * * * Угрозы Галактики * Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн * * * * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Visual Guide Ultimate Battles * * Галактика в войне * Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 5.12 * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes: Prima Official Game Guide * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Official Episode Guide: Season 1 * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' The Complete Season One * Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.4 * * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Heroes and Villains Flip Book * Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Энциклопедия персонажей * Star Wars Year by Year: A Visual Chronicle * Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Episode Guide Series 1 & 2 * * Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 55 * * Звёздные войны: Тайны джедаев * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars: Prima Official Game Guide * Звёздные войны: Лицом к лицу. Сражения в командах * * Star Wars Character Encyclopedia * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures: The Official Guide to the Virtual World * * Книга ситхов: Тайны Тёмной стороны * Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела * Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство (обновлённое и расширенное) * * Star Wars: The Ultimate Action Figure Collection * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Who Are the Jedi? * * Звёздные войны: Войны ситхов * * * * * * * }} Внешние ссылки * * * * Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Клоны-коммандеры Категория:Офицеры Штурмового корпуса Категория:Клоны-штурмовики